Graukäppchen
by ChloeSnape
Summary: Eine etwas andere Version des bekannten Märchens: RotkäppchenWas wirklich geschah! Eine Parodie der feinsten Sorte Wenn ich meine Deutschlehrerin zitieren darf xDR&R please! Faye


Es war einmal eine arme Familie. Und diese Familie bestand aus einem Vater, einer Mutter, einer Großmutter und einer Tochter.

Wie überraschend!

Die Tochter wurde von allen Graukäppchen genannt. Sie hatte leider keinen eigenen Namen, weil die so teuer waren und die Familie war die Ärmste des ärmsten Dorfes des ärmsten Landes, des ärmsten Kontinentes...uuund so weiter.

Nun, da war Graukäppchen und sie hatte einen Wunsch: eine rote Kappe. Aber auch die waren zu teuer. Ihre graue Kappe hatte sie zur Geburt bekommen. Eigentlich war es das Handtuch, in dem sie eingewickelt wurde, um als Neugeborene nicht zu erfrieren. Aber sie trug es seit einigen Jahren schon als Kappe, denn als Rock war es mittlerweile zu klein und sie fand es nicht mehr besonders ästhetisch.

Wie dem auch sei. Mutter rief eines Tages Graukäppchen vom Mäusemelken nach hause um ihr einen wichtigen Auftrag zu geben.

"Hör zu, liebes Graukäppchen. Die Großmutter hat ihren ganzen Bestand an Cherry Cola, Milch, Wein und Kuchen aufgebraucht. Du wirst gehen und ihr neuen bringen, in Ordnung?", fragte die Mutter.

Graukäppchen seufzte und meinte: "Na gut. Aber jemand muss die Mäuse melken und die Balken biegen, wenn ich nicht da bin."

"Da findet sich schon jemand für.", entgegnete die Mutter und tätschelte das Graukäppchen. "Aber nun husch! Wir haben doch keine Zeit!"

Graukäppchen schnürte sich ihr Handtuch...ähm...ihr Käppchen enger um den Kopf und nahm den Korb mit der Cherry Cola, der Milch, dem Wein und dem Kuchen an die Hand und hüpfte in Richtung Großmutter.

Als sie das ärmste Dorf des ärmsten Landes des...ihr wisst schon...verlassen hatte, kam sie auf die zwei-ärmste Straße, der zweit-ärmsten Stadt, des zweit-ärmsten...und so weiter...und hüpfte auf dem billigen Asphalt herum. Dann kam sie an eine Weggabelung. Der Wegweiser beschreib den rechten Pfad als: "Dunkler Wald mit bösen Kreaturen, die hinter giftigen Büschen lauern um dich zu fressen und zu Vivaldis Frühlingsmusik Walzer tanzen." und den Linken als: "Friedliche, unbefahrene Straße mit beruhigender Fahrstuhlmusik die aus allen Schlaglöchern hervordringt."

Zu dumm, dass Graukäppchen nicht lesen konnte. Sie wog ab, wie viele Zeichen auf den Schildern waren und meinte: "Ah! Der rechte Weg muss wirklich toll sein, so viel wie da steht!"

Das naive, kleine Graukäppchen kletterte über die Absperrung, die mit Warnhinweisen gespickt war, und landete unbeholfen auf dem vertrockneten Geäst, das sich auf dem Waldboden zusammen tat.

Sie pfiff die Melodie zu "Suicide is Painless", welche sie von ihrer Großmutter einmal gelernt hatte.

Es dauerte nicht lange bis sie sich verlaufen hatte, da kam ein mittelgroßer Mann mit vielen Narben und einer Hornbrille hinter einem Baum hervorgesprungen..

"Uaaah! Da bist du ja, Graukäppchen! Ich habe dich schon erwartet!", grollte er.

Graukäppchen entgegnete: "Eeeeeecht? Woher weißt du meinen Namen? Und wer bist du? Kannst du mir vielleicht den Weg zur Großmutter zeigen? Warum hast du so viele Narben? Und so eine hässliche Brille? Warum ist das Gras grün und der Himmel blau? Wie viele Blondinen braucht man um eine Glühbirne auszuwechseln? Warum brennt nachts im Kühlschrank das Licht? Warum musste John Lennon sterben? Weißt du was der Unterschied zwischen zwei Wochen und 14 Tagen ist? Warum hat John-Boy so einen blöden Namen? Warum kann man Elizabeth nicht aussprechen? Und wieso trägt Tom Cruise eine Zahnspange?"

"Gott! Jetzt weiß ich warum deine Eltern dich an mich verkauft haben! Mein Name ist Häuptling Großer Böser Wolf, der mit den Zähnen klappert! Und darfst du normalerweise nicht nur eine Frage auf einmal stellen?", meinte er genervt und rückte seine Brille zurück.

"Wieeee? Meine Eltern haben mich verkauft? Ich glaub dir nicht!", quengelte sie.

"Ist mir scheiß egal! Sie haben dich an mich verkauft, weil du denen zu teuer warst! Sie sind jung und brauchten das Geld und ich ein Opfer. Also find dich damit ab und-" BONG! Die Brille zersplitterte, aber er konnte dennoch das geschwungene Logo von "Cherry Cola" auf dem Gegenstand ausmachen, den Graukäppchen in der Hand hielt, bevor er ohnmächtig wurde.

"Mist! Sie ist nicht zerbrochen! Verfluchtes Plastik!" Graukäppchen hatte dem Häuptling des Waldes doch tatsächlich die Flasche über den Kopf gezogen. Enttäuscht stopfte sie die Flasche zurück in den Korb und nahm die Weinflasche heraus. Dann rannte sie so schnell sie es konnte wieder zurück auf die zwei-ärmste Straße, der zwei-ärmsten Stadt, des zweit-ärmsten Landes... zurück ins ärmste Dorf, des ärmsten Landes, des ärmsten Kontinents... in das ärmste Haus, des ärmsten Dorfes, des ärmsten Landes... und sah die reichsten Eltern des ärmsten Kindes, des ärmsten Dorfes, des ärmsten Landes,... . Sie warfen mit Gold um sich und hatten ein großes Festessen zubereitet. Dabei sangen sie:

"Weg ist die Tochter,

jetzt ist der Topf da!

Kaufen uns Feld von dem Geld,

Züchten Weizen, denn wir wollen nicht Geizen.

Denn Verschenken woll'n wir's nicht,

überlassen wir ihnen doch die Gicht.

Weg ist die Tochter,

jetzt ist der Topf da!

Was man damit machen kann?

Wir wissen was wir machen, dann.

Backen wir uns Brot,

und behalten's zur Not.

Denn Verschenken woll'n wir's nicht,

überlassen wir ihnen doch die Gicht."

Sie bemerkten nicht, dass das Graukäppchen in der Tür stand und schnaubend den Topf voll Gold und ihre Eltern beobachtete. Das Graukäppchen wusste, was sie zu tun hatte und knallte die Weinflasche gegen den Türrahmen. Sie zerbrach, sehr zu Graukäppchens Vergnügen. Die Eltern erschraken und wurden ganz blass und vergaßen das Singen.

"Ihr habt mich verkauft! ICH BRING EUCH UM!", schrie das Graukäppchen und stürmte auf ihre Eltern los. Mit einer unglaublichen Schnelligkeit schlitzte sie beiden die Kehlen mit der kaputten Weinflasche auf.

Sie besah sich der großen Blutlache, die aus den Wunden ihrer Mutter und ihres Vaters entstand und hatte eine Idee: Sie nahm ihr Käppchen und tränkte es in dem Blut. Als es vollkommen rot war, wrang sie es einmal aus und setzte es sich wieder auf. Dann nahm sie eine Hand voll Gold und steckte es sich ein.

Nun beugte sie sich zu ihrer toten Mutter und trällerte: "Vielen Dank für die rote Kappe! Mein größter und einziger Wunsch ist erfüllt!" Fortan hieß sie nun 'Rotkäppchen'.

Und wenn sie nicht gestorben ist, dann hüpft sie heute noch durch den Dunklen Wald und verschreckt alle Tiere und Ungeheuer mit ihrer leuchtend-roten Kappe.

--THE BITTER END--

* * *

Die Idee kam mir, als ich über eine Hausaufgabe brütete in der es hieß: "Schreibe eine Parodie auf 'Rotkäppchen'"

Wobei mir die Grundidee nicht einmal gehört. Dass Graukäppchen verkauft wurde und ihre Kappe in dem Blut ihrer Eltern tränkte, ist in dem Manga "Ludwig Revolution" zu finden. Also gehört die Idee eigentlich Kaori Yuki.

Aber meine Version ist sehr...individuell und hat nichts mit dem Manga zu tun.

Ich weiß ich bin krank xD Hinterlasst mir bitte ein Review!

-Faye


End file.
